Swear it Again
by ministop1992
Summary: "I love you, but who are you again?" Usui Takumi loves challenges but what if he has a limit to complete his challenge? What if he only had thirteen hours to make Ayusawa Misaki fall in love with him?
1. Ice Cream

**Swear it Again**

 _by ministop1992_

* * *

Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid Sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro

Author's Notes: HI! :) Finally, a multi-chaptered story for this fandom. I apologize for taking so long because I really wanted to finish my Cardcaptor Sakura story first before I start another one. However, I realized that story is quite complicated, plus I have more ideas for this one. hahaha. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one. Please give me a warm welcome and review please? :)

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 _Ice Cream_

* * *

...

...

Approximately, the average adult human brain is composed of one hundred billion neurons. Each neurons play different functions, but together they are linked to form pathways in order for us to sense, to interpret, to act and even to block various kinds of impulses.

Normally speaking, it seemed that the brain and life are almost the same. Both are mysterious, unpredictable and full of connections. From the moment a person opens his eyes, he needs to interact in order to live. Whether he likes it or not, whether it is good or bad, people would exist in your life to lead you where you are supposed to be.

However, in my case, these so called connections are quite complicated. Even before I was born the strings around me were tangled - not only once, but to many times that I honestly don't know where it all began. And until now, I am trying my best to loosen it one by one, even though at times, the method I have to use will be against my will.

 _Ding-dong-ding-dong!_

I snapped out of my reverie as the school clock rang. Finally, classes were over. I remained seated for a while, not wanting to join the wrestling students around the halls. There was no rush anyway, after all I finished the readings for this week during the weekend.

"Hey, Usui." My seatmate called out cheerfully. "Want to hang out?"

"No." I answered plainly as I lazily rose from my seat. I grabbed my bag and started to walk out of the room. I sighed inwardly, wondering when will my classmates get tired of asking me out. Since the start of the year, I made it clear to them that I am not the usual type of guy. Sure, I participate in different activities from time to time, but to honestly, I prefer to be alone. It's easier that way, after all.

No strings attached. No complicated connections. No drama.

After a few minutes of walking, I managed to get out of the chaos peacefully. Looking at my watch, I saw that I still have two hours to kill before going into my so-called sanctuary. I grabbed my bike at the back of the building, deciding to look around the city before buying my highlighters for my usual date night with my books. I need to breathe for a while.

Turning to the left, I immediately saw a black haired lady running opposite to my direction.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, not even bothering to slow down.

I looked straight ahead, wondering where she prefers to pass by. I hurriedly turn my bike to the left to give way. ' _Whew. Missed her.'_

"Aahhh!" the same female voice continued to shriek. "STOP!"

Pulling the breaks, I halted and turned to the voice. "What?" I mumbled, surprised to find the same woman on the ground. Without any other word, I got off my bike. "Hey. Are you-"

To my surprise, she looked up. Glaring. "Are you blind?!" She said furiously. "Didn't you hear me say 'excuse me?!"

"I did. I-" I tried to explained, but to no avail. By the look on her face, there was no way for her to calm down.

"You nearly killed me." She continued. Then unexpectedly her firey golden eyes turned to her right hand. "Thank Kami-sama I still have my ice cream."

I felt my lips curve into a small smile. I'm not sure how, but I found her sudden mood shifts amusing. Offering my hand, I leaned further to her level. "Let me help you."

Glaring at me once more, she stood up on her own. To be honest, that gesture was a surprise for me. Normally, girls around me would like being in damsel in distress. However, this woman was independent for her own good. "Next time, look at where you are going."

I grinned. "Next time, don't wear sling bags when you are rushing to the street." I said, helping her remove her small bag off my bike.

She was about to retort once again when she slightly leaned on me and her ice cream spilled on my black shirt. "Crap."

Looking at my shirt, the white thick liquid easily spilled all over it. If I was in school, I would just shrug off the incident and walk away before the girl at fault could say sorry multiple of times while trying to brush it off with her handkerchief. However, this time, I chuckled. "Unbelievable."

"See? Even my ice cream hates you." The lady said.

I smiled at her once again. "Actually, I think she likes me because she was attracted to my shirt."

"Really. You, sir, are impossible." She said in a low annoyed tone then stormed out.

xoxoxoxox

"Oh, Misaki." A short black haired woman in her mid-thirties called out. "You're here."

Ayuzawa Misaki turned to her boss and managed to smile. " I'm sorry manager. I tried to go here as fast as I could, but I caught a bad moment."

Hyoudou Satsuki threw a worried look. She was just from the kitchen awhile ago when she heard the banging of lockers from the dressing room. It had been long since she heard that noise since she knew very well that it's only Misaki who is capable of letting out her frustrations that way. "Did something happen?"

Misaki shook her head. "It's okay, managger." She said, reassuringly. "I just met a guy along the road and we kinda made a small scene.

To Misaki's surprise, the aura surrounding Satsuki lit up. "Is he hot?"

"Eh?"

Satsuki laughed at her. It's been years since she last saw the spectrum of Misaki's reactions anyway. "Don't you know that sometimes, the person whom you bump with is your destiny?"

"I don't believe in destiny." Misaki said in a determined voice. "And you know very well why it is impossible for me."

Softening her look, Satsuki decided to accept her defeat. "Right."

"Anyway, it's time for me to work now." Misaki said, tying the her white apron into a ribbon behind her back. "Don't worry manager. I'll be okay." She assured her one last time before stepping out on the floor. For the past seven years, the café had been her arena. Sure, she hated it at first because she didn't know how to act. However, due to unfortunate circumstances, Maid Latte became a blessing to her. This two floored café allowed her to be herself without hesitation or fear.

Walking around the area, she smiled at the other maids and saw their constant customers. _'The three idiots.'_ She called out inwardly as she waved at them.

 _Cling! Cling!_

"I got it." Misaki announced. Finally, her shift officially started. She gracefully walked towards the door, stopped two feet from the customer and bowed down. "Welcome home, Master." Then she rose, finally meeting her customer.

 _Wait. Where I have seen those emerald eyes before?_

"It's you." The male said.

 _'Oh, shit.'_


	2. White Uniform

**Swear it Again**

 _by ministop1992_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Kaichou wa Maid Sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking to long to upload. I forgot that I have a month long of exams after I uploaded the first chapter. Anyway, I'm so happy with your feedbacks! Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited and put my story on your alerts list! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Review replies:

**MissKireiUchiha - updated! Thank you for being my first review. :)  
**Minniemiss123 - yay! Thank you. I was laughing when I was writing it too.  
**YaAz97 - hmmm. It's not exactly parallel with the manga or the anime. I may use some places and instances from it, but I'm sure things will be different.

**Takumisa17 - Glad to hear that. Continue giving your thoughts please. I love it when my readers give me ideas. I can turn it into something weird. :)

**Guest - I hope you'll have your account so I can talk to you. Thank you for reviewing! :)  
**Gdler1 - thank you! Here you go.  
**sweetH34R7 - well… not exactly. Just keep on reading! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 _White Uniform_

* * *

...

...

 _Cling! Cling!_

"Welcome home, Master."

Usui Tamaki stopped by the entrance, eyes scanning on the unexpected view before him. It wasn't an ordinary coffee shop after all. The place was small, yet very inviting. The waitresses wore black and white cute maid outfits, which was probably the main reason of having mostly male customers. Shifting his eyes to the young lady in front of him, he waited for her to rise from her bow. He met her golden eyes and was taken aback. "It's you."

Misaki blinked for a moment and recognized him. She felt her muscles tense in horror, but she maintained her smile. "Your sear is this way, sir." She said simply, moving to her right and letting him follow form behind.

The table was at the corner by the window. Usui lazily put his bag and book at the table as he sat down. He smiled inwardly, noting the contrast of the spot he was in. It was like seeing a division of two worlds- inside was the happy and dreamlike scenario while the view outside was the chaotic reality.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki decided to break the silence. "This is what I prepared for today." She said, handing him the menu. "If you need anything-"

He glanced quickly at the list. "Just one hot cappuccino for me,."

Misaki maintained a straight face even though she was a little annoyed with his actions. Normally, new customers preferred to hear her suggestions, but this man was giving off a bored and know-it-all vibe. She looked at him, now in a white polo with loose button at the top. His hand rested on the big hard bound book. "Preparing for a big exam, I guess?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"Neurology."

Misaki paused, curiosity sinking in. "Is that the one about the brain?"

Finally, Usui turned to her. His eyebrow was raised, confused with her question. She looked like an educated female, so he was sure that she should know about those stuff. "Yes, I'm a medical student after all."

"Oh. Goodluck with that. Just don't overdo it okay?" Misaki smiled, trying her ease the unknown tension between them. Also, she knew very well that number one rule in Maid Latter was to be friendly with the customers. "I don't want my master to get sick. Anyway, I'll be right back."

Without any word, she turned and walked back to the kitchen. She was few steps away from it, when she noticed a horrifying scene before her. Her manager was sticking her head out of the curtain, with her sapphire eyes filled with stars. Behind her were two other maids with similar adoring looks.

"Misaki, who's the new customer?" Subaru asked excitedly.

"He's gorgeous!" Erika added.

Misaki resist rolling her eyes in disgust. Sure, she thought that he was handsome too especially now that she was able to look at him because she wasn't screaming at him. However, she thought that he was not the type to be fan-girling about. She sighed.

"Misaki what's wrong?" Satsuki asked in concern, noticing her youngest maid's expression.

Dropping the order sheet in the counter, she looked back at her manager. "It's him."

Satsuki paused for a moment and squealed. "I told you! People whom you bump to are your destiny!"

Misaki threw a slightly disgusted look. She knew very well how her manager can be too excited about little things, but she had been one of her supporters for years now. She never imagined that she would suddenly want to throw her into a stranger. "No. It's a nightmare!"

"It's okay, Misaki." Satsuki gave her motherly smile. "Who knows, maybe he is the one who will bring back the color to your life."

Misaki kept silent as she grabbed the coffee and put it in her tray. She did not want to argue anymore, because unlike other people who still have hope for her, she knew herself better than anyone. She knew that no matter what people say, things would remain the same. Whether she wants it or not, things will never change for her once again.

Walking slowly towards him, she watched him lose himself with his book. He looked so concentrated, as if the noise from the different tables didn't bother him. "Here you go." She said, putting the cup carefully anyway from his review materials.

"What's your name?"

Misaki looked at him, confused. "No need for you to know, Master."

"Why?"

"Because normally…" She started, thinking of any excuse possible. "Elegant gentleman like you doesn't care about people."

Usui dropped his pen, turning his attention to her fully. He never heard an answer like that before since girls would always give their identity immediately to him.. "I am not an elegant gentleman."

Misaki smiled sarcastically. " Don't hide it. It's not like you have the same level as those three idiots over there." She said, pointing to the three males on the other table.

Usui glanced at them, somehow wondering how a simple order of omu rice made them so happy. He looked back at her, smiled. "I guess not."

"Believe me, master. You don't want to know me."

Leaning back comfortably on his chair, Usui did not want to accept defeat. He grinned. "Are you hiding something like Cinderella perhaps?"

"I don't have glass slippers."

"Mulan?"

"Why, do you want me to make the man out of you?"

"Rapunzel?"

"I don't have a hair that shines when I sing."

"Fiona?"

"I'm not an ogre!" Misaki answered furiously, making other people turn to their direction. She quickly saw her manager looked in concern so she sighed and softened her look. "I'm just some maid."

"My cute maid." Usui corrected her in a teasing voice. Based from their encounter earlier, he prepared himself to get hit or what. However, his expectation was shut down when he saw her pause and turned pink in embarrassment. He had seen females blush in front of him before, but she was so different. One moment she was arguing him and the next, she would keep silent.

Misaki felt powerless with the situation. She did not know how to respond, for no one dared to talk back to her like that before. Thankfully, the door rang. It was a perfect way to exit. "Please excuse me, master. I hope you enjoy your coffee."

"I will." Usui smiled widely. He let her go, but he knew that things will get interesting from now on.

xoxoxoxox

"Misaki!" Shintani happily announced as he entered Maid Latte's staff room. It was only a few minutes after closing time and like always, his childhood friend was one of the last few people to leave.

"I'm going to murder him." Misaki muttered as she forcefully shut her locker close. She thought she had forgotten their encounter earlier, but his actions and words kept on repeating in her head. To make things worse, he didn't even leave until the manager announced to him that it was closing time.

"What?"

Shifting her eyes to the sound, Misaki blinked. "Shintani?" She called out, "what are you doing here?"

Shintani waved and smiled. "I got out of the office later today so I thought it would be great if we go home together." He said. "Anyway, what's this murder I'm hearing about?"

Misaki frowned, remembering the blonde guy's face once again. "It's nothing." She said. "I just met the most annoying new customer ever."

"Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?" The chocolate haired guy asked worriedly as he checked Misaki for any scratches or injury.

Shaking her head, Misaki pulled of a little smile. "Well, he didn't do anything to me physically. I just hope he won't return. I pray that he'll find another decent coffee place to study in." She said, bidding the manager goodbye. They exited at the back door and walked on the slightly deserted streets in Tokyo.

"Wait. He is a student?" Shintani asked, curiously. Normally, his childhood friend has her way of shutting troublesome customers fast, but seeing her mood earlier showed that whoever that person is, he really got on her nerves.

"Yeah. He wore a white uniform. He said he is a medical student."

"If he is troubling you, I can give him a piece of my mind."

Misaki looked at him and laughed. She was used to him being overprotective, but she still couldn't believe his words from time to time. "You know very well that I could kick his ass better than you."

Shintani smiled and took a pen in his pocket. "Give me your arm."

The girl immediately stretched out her arm to him.

"I'm writing this so that you won't forget."

 _Kick the ass of a blond haired guy wearing a white uniform._


End file.
